Wait and Worry
by mispel
Summary: 2 little companion fics. Will and Geoff worry about each other. GeoffWill implied. Fic 1: Geoff worries about Will as he loses at Jocelyn’s behest. Fic 2: An anxious Will waits for Geoff to return so he can yell at him. Kind of an impromptu interventio
1. Frangible

Title: Frangible

Author: mispel

E-mail: mispel@email.com

Rating: G

Summary: Two little companion fics. William and Geoff worry about each other. Geoff/Will implied. Fic 1: Geoff worries about William as he loses at Jocelyn's behest. Fic 2: An anxious William waits for Geoff to return so he can yell at him. Kind of an impromptu intervention.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Feedback: Any comments would be appreciated. 

Frangible 

Geoffrey knew that it was really no good when he was the sensible one. 

Rushing at each other with pointed sticks. What a brilliant idea. He'd like to ... fong, yes fong, the fool that thought of it. He had a sport. How about playing with a ball, a nice, soft ball. It smarts a little when it hits you in the face, he knew from experience, but it's almost certain that you won't die from it.

William had let another lance hit him while he did nothing. He wasn't even a participant in the tournament any more, he was a just a practice target 

He saw the standard flying high, shaken by the wind into waves. It's tattered at the edges a little when you look closely. He saw William under it, looking off, a little dirty from a fall. The armor was visibly dented as Roland took it off, scolding him. William winced when it went over his shoulder, and Geoff imagined, underneath the shirt, the bruises and brakes. There are always more of them, healing, but never really going away. The hurt just dulls to an ache, waiting to be renewed in the next match. 

Geoffrey was afraid, and a little shaken, to think of what could happen, where it could lead. How he might be pierced or thrown and never recover, die even. 

And Geoff prayed that William would never break, just be bruised a little, never so much that it couldn't be healed with words and touches.

Well, that wasn't sensible. It was more romantic and sentimental and so treacly it made his teeth ache. But sometimes that was what William brought out in him with his open heart and mad courage and his wild hair. And other things.

Kate did some quick fixing. Geoff wished she wouldn't. But then the fool would go in without it. Just the thought of it made Geoff sick - because he could imagine it too clearly. Look what he's done already. No foolishness is beyond him.

Love is all well and good, but this was ... really convincing. Jocelyn will be his after this. She won't be able to help it. If he survives.

William was back in it. Protect yourself, don't leave it all to the armor. It dents and chips and breaks and there are gaps for vision and movement, openings. Lances splinter, bits of them fly off.

William looks strong. But he isn't that strong. He's seen the bruises. 

He'll fall, he'll break.

At the end William exulted at his victory. He did see why William does it - that felling, even all the way there, Geoff got a piece of it. A burst of joy so powerful it was as if his heart could fly away. Geoff joined them as they pulled him off the horse, hugged him, tore off that armor. He was inside it like a snail, defenseless. William sort of sagged against them, like his bones have gone soft.

The end


	2. Solicitude

Title: Solicitude

Author: mispel

E-mail: mispel@email.com

Rating: G

Summary: Two little companion fics. William and Geoff worry about each other. Geoff/Will implied. Fic 1: Geoff worries about William as he loses at Jocelyn's behest. Fic 2: An anxious William waits for Geoff to return so he can yell at him. Kind of an impromptu intervention.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Feedback: Any comments would be appreciated. 

Solicitude

The light had taken on a ruddy color, telling William that it was late. They had camped out in a nice clearing and everyone had picked a spot to settle in, except for him. And Geoff.

He made William feel like a mother hen. Pacing and worrying and then yelling when Geoff finally showed up naked except for an old blanket that didn't really cover very much.

"Nice blanket. Did you win it or find it in rubbish heap?" Wat mocked.

"Seeing my predicament, a nice, old lady was kind enough to lend it to me. She had herself a good, long look then gave me this well used coverlet to conceal my unfortunate condition. I promised to return it," Geoff said as he stood straight, his shoulders squared in an attempt at dignity.

The pose had the unintended effect of making Wat point and almost fall down laughing. 

Will was less amused. Games of chance could turn dangerous, even deadly. And if Geoff didn't have enough sense to stop gambling while he at least had clothes to walk around in, there was real cause to worry. Standing there barely covered by the old blanket, Geoffrey didn't look the least bit capable of taking care of himself. William had half a mind to tether him to a tree so he wouldn't wander off to do anything stupid. 

"Do you know what you're risking?" William asked him sounding angry.

"You take far worse risks," Geoff retorted while looking down at Wat.

William assumed he referred to their deception. It almost seemed as if he disapproved. 

"We gain by it. We live by the winnings."

"It's a waste of money clothing that one," Roland said not very seriously.

He was sitting a little hunched over something he was mending and his hands didn't stop their work as he spoke.

"He shouldn't get fed either, that will teach him," Wat suggested eagerly, thinking no doubt of the importance of a full stomach to his own self.

"You bottomless pit of hunger, you just want my share," Geoff said still retaining the dignified pose.

"Your share wouldn't be but a snack to that one," Kate said sitting with her back to a tree, not looking like she was overly concerned about any of it.

"Why do you do this?" William asked Geoff, with all the weight of a disappointed mother.

"He likes to lose. He is losing loser guy who likes to lose and prance around naked," Wat answered then he pranced around in a completely wrong impersonation of Chaucer.

Roland stopped mending and looked thoughtful.

"Have you ever won?" Roland asked no doubt because, on thinking about it, he couldn't remember ever seeing or hearing of Chaucer gambling and winning.

Geoff didn't answer just gave Roland a look that said that the answer should be obvious. Though it probably wasn't what he meant, everyone took it to mean that he hadn't. 

Seeing that the conversation was turning into a free for all - that Kate sat forward as if ready to join in and Wat was taking a big breath for his own contribution - William placed a hand on the back of Geoffrey's neck and pulled him aside so they could speak alone.

The others argued behind them, and Wat's raised voice could be heard saying 'fong' over and over.

William folded his arms taking a stern pose, then gave up and let them drop. Geoff was kind of pathetic as he looked at him expectantly, his thin shoulders sticking out from under the blanket.

"You must be truly bad - everyone wins sometimes." William said in a low voice.

"I do win."

"At the end of the game? Do you ever find that by some blessed, divine intervention you have won? Do you ever stop gambling while you've still got money in your hand or even clothes on your back?"

Geoff looked like he might answer but William didn't let him.

"You don't, do you? If by some miracle you happen to win, you just keep playing till you lose. And you don't stop until there is nothing left to gamble."

"Nothing to lose," Geoffrey said looking like he thought he had said something very clever.

"That's when you get into debt," William reminded him.

"That you have to pay off."

William saw that Geoff thought that was the point.

"Well, I won't tell you I do it gladly. Because I don't. You cost us, Geoff. And I don't see any good reason for it."

"Is it because you value me?" Geoff said smiling disarmingly.

William convinced himself that the responding movement of his own lips was not a smile. 

"Just because I don't want you ending up dead in a ditch, don't take it to mean that I will put up with anything," William warned.

"It's just the way I am. But for your own sake you should cut me lose." 

Geoff had turned completely serious, something William rarely saw.

"And then what would happen to you?"

Chaucer shrugged.

William shook his head. 

"I just have no faith that you can take care of yourself and not get your throat slit," William said enjoying the effect his condescending tone had on Geoff.

"I got along just fine before you," Geoff said indignantly, straightening to his full height as if being taller than William proved anything.

"We found you on the road, naked!"

"And not dead in a ditch."

Geoff made that point with a raised finger as his other hand clasped the edges of the ragged blanket around his chest.

As much as he liked to argue with him, William knew it was no use. He sighed. No talk in the world would cure him. 

"I guess it's a small price to pay for the best herald that ever lived or ever will," William said, resigned, as he looked at the ground and kicked at something.

He looked up to see Geoff smile. William saw that the rays of the setting sun had sneaked through the trees to burnish the hair on top of Geoff's head. He couldn't decide if that made him look more devilish or angelic. William smiled in return. He put a hand on Geoff's shoulder and feeling Geoff's naked skin, he drew his hand back.

"Put on some clothes, man!"

The end


End file.
